Dark Love: A Pitch Black Romance
by katweetybird
Summary: Stella is the guardian of hopes and dreams. She listens to people as they wish upon a star, and gives them the strength and courage they need to achieve them. However, darkness has gripped the Earth, and almost everyone has given up on her. When she meets who is behind this, will she attempt to defeat him, or will she fall for the one and only Pitch Black?
1. Chapter 1

**NORMAL POV:**

It was a quiet, peaceful night. The navy blue sky was clear and every star was visible. Amongst those stars was a young woman, her long black hair fluttering in the breeze and her deep blue eyes watching the city below.

No one had bothered to gaze back for many years. Not even young children bothered to wish upon a star anymore. The Earth had descended into darkness and chaos, and barely anyone believed in any of the guardians anymore. The young woman had heard of who was behind this, but she had yet to meet him. If and when she ever did meet this mysterious Pitch Black, she would make him pay.

**PITCH'S POV:**

I am perched on a skyscraper, bathed in the moonlight, unleashing my nightmares into the city. The people of the world have not had a single night free of nightmares for years. I am almost the ruler of this world. It would not be too long now before the last believing children gave up all hope in the guardians, then the world would be completely mine. I chuckle to myself at the memory of the Easter Bunny small and helpless like a little child's pet. Yes, they had defeated me last time, but now, they are losing.

I smirk while looking down at the city, pleased with my handiwork. Not a single nightmare-free human left. As I am about to head to my lair and call it a night, something catches my eye.

I look at the sky and see something moving. Intrugued, I leap from building to building, steadily getting closer to whatever it is. Before long, I am close enough to see that it is not a something, but a some_one_.

This someone is a young woman with long dark hair and deep blue eyes that seem to glow. She is floating downwards from the night sky to the ground. Chucking to myself quietly, I follow her.

She travels deep into the heart of the forest. Eventually, she stops at a glittering blue lake with the moonlight's reflection upon the glassy surface. I silently sneak up behind her and stop when we are almost touching. Then, I gently murmur in her ear, "And who might you be?"

She freezes, then slowly turns to face me. Her eyes go from startled to hateful as she says,

"Well, if it isn't the famous Pitch Black."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Hey everyone, thanks for taking the time to read this! I will probably be updating later today. Please vote, comment and enjoy! Xoxo -Katrina_


	2. Chapter 2

**STELLA'S POV:**

"Funny, I was just thinking about how much of a pain in my ass you've been," I state, smirking. "Nice to finally meet you."

"You didn't answer my question," Pitch says cooly.

"I don't needto answer your question," I remark bluntly.

"You might do best to think about watching your attitude around me," he murmurs, approaching me.

"Is that a threat?" I ask, cocking my eyebrow. "I don't understand why you are such a big deal. All you do is give people nightmares. Big deal. I'm pretty sure that in my human life, I had nightmares too."

"Oh, is that so?" he chuckles, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Well, it looks like you have given me a challenge. You don't know what the big deal is about me? I'll show you." With that, he binds my mouth, legs and wrists with his nightmare sand, my struggling not seeming to affect him at all. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, then vanishes, taking me with him.

I probably should have seen this coming. Most guys are like that; as soon as you challenge them, they are bound and determined to prove you wrong. I probably should have known that he King of Nightmares doesn't take too kindly to being insulted.

I land with a thud on cold hard cement. Ow. I look around and see nothing but darkness, aside from his eyes, which are still glowing like beacons. Creepy.

I try to ask where I am, but it comes out as, "Mmmph-phm-phh?" thanks to the binding on my mouth.

"You know, you are quite naive. You think that all I do is give people the most horrifying, vivid nightmares possible? No no. It does not stop there," he says quietly, menacingly. " It stops far from there, my darling."

I hear a door slam and I am left there alone.

**PITCH'S POV:**

"How dare she? Does she not know who I am? There is a reason that almost all of the human population is cowering in fear. She will regret doubting me. She will regret defying me," I yell. I look up at the sky as I listen to what the Man in Moon's reply is, then clench my fists. "I do NOT have anger issues!"

I hate everyone. I hate everything. I hate how that girl doubts me. I've only known her for fifteen minutes and I already hate her. How daft must she be? Does she have a death wish? She probably just doesn't know the extent of my powers. Yeah, that must be it.

_Or maybe she just isn't afraid of you,_ a voice in my head says. I growl.

I'll show her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Hello there! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I may have yet another chapter published tonight, but no guarantees! Please vote and comment! Xoxo -Katrina_


	3. Chapter 3

**STELLA'S POV:**

The echoing sound of a door slamming awakens me. I open my eyes, yet see the same blackness that I was greeted with then I first came here. It is now deathly silent, and a chill runs up my spine as I realize that I am not alone.

I would much prefer any kind of noise to this. Yelling, screaming, the sound of a blade being drawn from its sheath, anything. Even the sound of breathing would be better than this. This silence is so thick and heavy that it chokes me. I cannot bring myself to make any kind of noise, nor can I bring myself to move a millimeter. All I can do is wait.

With each passing moment, I grow more and more anxious. I know that _something_ is in here. I can feel it. I know that it is not just my imagination.

Or is it?

I laugh at myself and shake my head. I am merely being paranoid. I run my fingers through my hair, wondering how long I was asleep for. I stand up and wave my hands in front of me, trying to feel my way around. All I feel is cold air. I slowly walk around and continue my searching. Suddenly, my hands feel something. I smile, happy to have finally found a wall. As my hands run across it, I feel... skin.

This is no wall.

I scream and begin to run the other direction. A cold hand grabs my arm and yanks me back, ensuring that I am unable to escape.

"Still not afraid of me?" a familiar voice breathes into my ear.

"Jesus, Pitch! All this time it was just _you?_" I laugh, relieved. I couldn't believe that I had gotten myself this worked up. I should have known.

"What do you mean, _just me?_" he growls and spins me around to face him. His grasp on my arm tightens, getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Stop it, you're hurting my arm," I say. He doesn't listen. His grasp tightens even more, and I yelp. I try to smack his arm away and he laughs, grabbing my other arm. He shoves me on the floor and holds me down, pressing his knees on me to keep me there.

"You are still not afraid of me, hmm?" he murmurs dangerously. "I guess we will have to change that."

And for the second time, I scream.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Dun dun dun duuuuuun! I finally got a flipping review! Even though it was only one word! Thank you, __Tomala S. Riddle, for being my first! *Cries happily* (Yes, I am aware that sounded wrong.) To everyone else, p__lease review! I need your feedback in order to stay motivated! Xoxo -Katrina_


	4. Chapter 4

**PITCH'S POV:**

"Your scream is music to my ears," I say maliciously, my eyes glowing yellow. I dig my dark nails into the skin of her arms, piercing her pale flesh. "Would you like me to continue?"

"Go to hell!" she yells angrily, then spits in my face. A cloud of rage consumes me, and I strike her across her face hard.

"You will NOT speak to me like that! You will fear me! You WILL obey me!" I roar, wrapping my hand around her thin neck. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Unable to say anything, she stares up at me defiantly.

I pick her up by her neck and throw her at the wall which she had tried so desperately to find. She falls to the ground with a _thud_ and I hear her whimper in pain. I swiftly walk over to her and lift her up by her hair, causing her to yelp in pain.

"You think that all I am capable of doing is giving people nightmares?" I growl, unable to think properly, feeling nothing but pure rage and hatred. "You think that I wouldn't harm you? You are WRONG!"

I slam her head against the cement and she howls. I then repeatedly kick her in her abdomen until she begins coughing up navy blue blood. Even as she sobs and begs me to stop, I continue beating her senseless.

It isn't until she slowly turns her head to look into my eyes do I realize what I have done, because in her tear-stained eyes, there is nothing but fear and pain... Just like I thought I wanted.

**STELLA'S POV:**

As I look into his glowing eyes, I finally realize what I am dealing with.

This guy isn't some Boogeyman. He isn't some Nightmare King. He doesn't just scare kids. He doesn't just _talk_ about how people should fear him. He shows them what he truly is, which is pure, undiluted evil.

The scary part is that I can't help but notice how... Decent looking he is, even though he just beat the fucking crap out of me. Perhaps that is why I didn't take him seriously. I always thought that this kind of evil would take the form of some hideous beast, something obvious.

I didn't think that something this evil could be this... _Handsome._

With that last terrifying thought, I lose consciousness and my head hits the floor.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ I know, I know, why the hell did he do that?! Well, it's Pitch Black we are talking about here, he isn't rainbows and butterflies. I am also pleased to announce that I got three more reviews! Keep it up guys, and enjoy! Xoxo -Katrina_


	5. Chapter 5

**PITCH'S POV:**

I watch her collapse to the ground, and I just stand there, frozen. Each time I try to make myself move, I fail. I don't really understand what's going on; this hasn't happened to me before. Am I... feeling regr-

_NO. It's just been a long time since I've physically attacked someone and I'm not used to it._

Yeah. Yeah that's it.

_Still. She can't just... Stay there. She looks so uncomfortable. And she has to heal. Um, before I can hurt her again._

Yeah okay, let's go with that.

I finally unfreeze, and I hesitantly step over to her unconscious body. As I gaze down at her crumpled, bloody form, I feel a lump in my throat and I have to close my eyes for a moment.

_Remember, I'm just not used to this._

I crouch own and gently take her in my arms, being careful not to hurt her even more. I lift her easily and walk over to the door.

A million thoughts run through my mind as I take her up to my bedroom. Why had I snapped so fast? Why had I lost my cool? And why do I feel so... _Terrible_ about it? I don't get what's going on with me...

I push open my door with my elbow and step inside, carrying her to my massive bed. I kick the thick covers aside and lay her down. I go to my bathroom and grab bandages and a wet cloth, then return to her.

As I begin appraising her wounds, I am slowly filled with more and more shock as I see the damage that I had caused. Cuts and bruises littered her soft skin everywhere I looked, and her body was streaked in blue blood. There was that lump in my throat again.

I start cleaning and bandaging her wounds, taking great care to make sure that I didn't disturb her. Once I am done, I check on the part of her that I was dreading to see most: her head.

Her smooth black hair was completely matted in blood, and she had a noticeable bump that was still oozing from where she had landed on it. I swallow hard, my eyes prickling. Once I bandage her head up, I just sit there, gazing at her face. It looks even more pale than when I first saw her.

I walk over to the balcony and step outside, desperately gasping for the cool air. I look up at the Moon, and it stares back coldly, knowing what I had done. I press my forehead into my forearms and for the first time in my long immortal life, I cry.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I am SO SORRY that I haven't written in so long! I was doubting my last chapter and trying to decide if I should continue or not. Thanks to some friendly reviews and some favourites, here I am! PLEASE review, because I am still having some doubts! I love you guys! Xoxo - Katrina_


End file.
